anak aneh
by Katzura Ryukomi
Summary: ini cerita tentang kurapika dari kecil hingga besar
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic hadiah untuk whity-san! Semoga whity-san senang ya!

Oke! Happy reading!

**ANAK ANEH**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Yoshihiro togashi.

**Rated : **K+

**Pairing : **KuroPika

**Warning : **gaje, OOC , aneh, matre *plaak,

Pokoknya ancur dah! *ditikam.

.

.

**Don't like,don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Suatu pagi, terlihat tiga orang anak kecil sedang duduk di taman.

.

"Killua! Ayo kita main!" ajak seorang anak berambut hitam berduri.

"Aah! Tunggu gon!." Jawab anak yang dipanggil Killua.

.

Tampaknya,mereka sedang menunggu temannya yang seorang lagi. (disini mereka baru 5 tahun XD *plakk). Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, muncul lah seorang anak kecil berambut pirang.

.

"Wah! Itu kurapikaaa!." Teriak Gon sambil loncat-loncat.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya killua mengembungkan pipinya.

"maaf, tadi aku ngeliat orang nabrak tiang listrik." Jawab kurapika (=.=)

"hahahahahaha." Killua tertawa-tawa.

"Ah! Ayo kita main!." Gon menarik killua dan kurapika.

.

Saat mereka sedang asyik bermain, tiba-tiba datang dua orang anak laki-laki.

.

"Hm? Siapa kalian?" tanya Killua.

"Namaku kuroro lucifer! Yang ini hisoka." Jawab anak berambut hitam, di dahinya terdapat tanda salip.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Gon .

"Boleh kami ikut main?" tanya Kuroro.

"Boleh!." Jawab kurapika.

"Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama!"

.

Mereka pun bermain bersama. Gon dan killua bermain kejar-kejaran, hisoka bermain kartu sendirian,sedangkan kuroro dan kurapika bermain pasir.

.

"Eh? Sudah mulai gelap! Kita pulang yuk!" ajak Gon.

"Iya ya!" jawab kurapika.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya!" kata kuroro.

"dada semuaaa!" kurapika berlari pulang.

.

Sesampai di rumah, kurapika di sambut oleh orang yang telah merawatnya, senritsu.

.

"Selamat datang kurapika!" sambut senritsu tersenyum.

"Aku lapar!" kata kurapika.

"Iya Iya, duduklah dulu!"

"Kau masak apa?"

"Sosis!" jawab senritsu sambil menaruh piring didepan kurapika.

"Waaaaaah!" mata kurapika berbinar-binar.

"Makanlah! Aku mau pergi sebentar ya!"

"Kemana?"

"Beli cemilan!"

"Belikan untukku juga ya!" kata kurapika berdiri di atas kursi,mulutnya belepotan sambal.

.

Senritsu hanya tertawa geli melihat kurapika. Waktu pun berjalan, kurapika sekarang sudah SMP dan umurnya sudah 13 tahun.

.

"Aku pulang!" kata kurapika.

"Oh! Halo! Makanannya ada di atas meja! Makanlah!"

"Iya!"

.

Setelah selesai makan, kurapika pergi keluar untuk pergi bersama kuroro.

.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Senritsu.

"Aku ada janji dengan teman ku."

"Oh! Hati-hati ya!"

.

Setelah sampai di taman, kurapika melihat laki-laki berambut hitam. Di dahinya terdapat perban yang setia membalut dahinya. Yah...tak lain tak bukan, dia lah kuroro lucifer.

.

"Kuroro..." panggil kurapika pelan.

"Oh! Kau sudah datang ya!"

"Begitulah!"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!."

"Iya baiklah!"

.

Mereka berjalan dengan keheningan,namun sebuah pertanyaan dari kuroro memecahkan keheningan itu.

.

"Kau haus?" tanya kuroro.

"Iya sedikit.."

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikan kau minuman di disini." Kata kuroro menyuruh kurapika duduk.

"Baiklah."

.

Kurapika pun menuggu kuroro. Namun,karena terlalu lama, kurapika tertidur. Dan saat kuroro kembali, ia kaget melihat kurapika tidur.

.

"Eh? Apa aku terlalu lama ya?" kuroro berbicara sendiri.

.

Kuroro pun menggendong kurapika pulang. Setelah sampai, senritsu langsung panik.

.

"Hah? Ada apa ini?" mata senritsu terbelalak melihat kurapika.

"Tidak apa-apa, ia hanya mengantuk."

"Oh! Begitu.."

"Akan ku bawa dia ke kamarnya!"

"Baiklah, hm... kamarnya di sebelah sana!"

.

Kuroro pun membawa kurapika ke kamarnya. Setelah menidurkan kurapika di kasur, kuroro mencium kening kurapika sebelum pergi.

.

"Selamat malam kurapika..." kata kuroro pelan.

.

Senritsu yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya bisa tertawa kecil, melihat anak yang ia rawat ternyata sudah besar.

.

Keesokan pagi, kurapika bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Ya hati-hati di jalan!"

"Baik!"

.

Di jalan, kurapika bertemu gon dan killua.

.

"Halo kurapika!" Gon tersenyum lebar.

"Halo Gon, Killua!"

"Yo!" jawab killua santai.

"Ayo kita masuk!"

.

Pelajaran pun di mulai, namun, kelas kurapika berbeda dengan kelas gon dan killua. Jadi,mereka tidak sama-sama. Setelah 2 jam, akhirnya pelajaran selesai dan tibalah waktu istirahat. Kurapika pergi perpustakaan. Ia mencari buku yang dia inginkan, setelah ketemu, tiba-tiba ia bertemu kuroro. Mereka tidak sengaja mengambil buku yang sama. Tangan mereka berpegangan.

.

"Oh! Ini kau saja!" kata kuroro.

"Tidak!"

"Sudah lah aku yang ini saja." Jawab kuroro tersenyum lembut.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ayo kita duduk sama-sama."

.

Mereka pun duduk bersama-sama, tiba-tiba hisoka datang.

.

"Ehm!"

"H-hah! Oh! Hisoka!" kuroro terlihat panik.

"Kau bilang ingin ke kantin!"

"I-iya! T-tapi, rasanya aku tidak lapar!" kuroro terlihat salah tingkah sekarang.

"ikut aku!"

.

Hisoka pun menarik kuroro keluar, sedangkan kurapika hanya bingung melihatnya.

.

"Aku tahu sekarang!" hisoka tersenyum nakal.

"Tahu apa?"

"Orang yang kau maksud waktu itu!"

"Orang apa?"

"Orang yang kau sukai!"

"Ah! Eh! Itu!" kuroro salah tingkah lagi.

"Aku akan memberitahu informasi tentang kurapika." Kata laki-laki yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau?" tanya hisoka.

"Namaku, zepairu."

"Oh!"

"Kau siapa nya kurapika?" tanya kuroro.

"Hm...aku ini temannya."

"Oh, temannya."

"Lalu, informasi apa?"

"Kurapika sangat suka benda-benda yang indah."

"Ya! Lalu, apa lagi?" kuroro mencatatnya.

.

Zepairu pun mengatakan semua yang disukai oleh kurapika. Dan kuroro berusaha untuk memberikan semua yang di sukai kurapika. Akhirnya, kurapika dan kuroro sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Umur kurapika sudah 17 tahun dan kuroro 18 tahun.

.

"Aku pulang!" kata kurapika.

"Ah! Sudah pulang ya? Bagaimana kencannya?"

"E-eh! Itu.." wajah kurapika memerah.

"Hahahaha kau masih baru, jadi wajar saja kalau malu." Senritsu tersenyum lembut.

"Uum...senritsu...!"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta bantuan sedikit."

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?"

"J-jadi, besok kuroro mengajakku pergi, tapi aku tidak tahu harus pakai baju apa"

"Oh! Akan kubantu!"

"Benarkah!" mata kurapika berbinar-binar.

"Iya sayangku."

"Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama!"

"Aku mengantuk!"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah! Besokkan kau sekolah!"

"Iya baiklah!"

.

**To be continued...**

**.**

Waaaaaah! Selesai sudah! Maaf ya, whity-san! Kalau fic

Ini kurang bagus. Ivon bikinnya sambil ngantuk abis ngerjain PR.

Sialan emang tuh PR. Bejibun sampe pegal-pegal nih tangan.

Yah...happy birthday ya whity-san! Ivon udah berusaha bikin sesuai

Yang whity-san mau. Yah...jujur aja, ivon kurang ngerti sama yang namanya pacaran.

Sekali lagi maaf ya, kalau jelek. Di chapter selanjutnya, ivon akan berusaha bikin lebih bagus lagi.!

.

.

Arigatou gozaisimasu!

.

_Please reviews!_


	2. masa lalu

**ANAK ANEH**

.

**Disclaimer : **Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Rated : **K+

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship.

**Warning : **OOC, aneh, Gaje , Kere *plakk

Pokoknya ancur kyk muka leorio *plakk.

.

.

Don't like,Don't read!

.

Chapter 2 : masa lalu.

.

Pagi itu, Kurapika malas untuk bangun. Ia bermimpi tentang masa kecil nya. Saat ia bermain dengan Kuroro dan yang lainnya.

.

"Pagi!" Sapa Gon melambai kan tangan dari jauh.

"Halo Gon, Killua!" Jawab Kurapika kecil yang imut.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal Kuroro dan Hisoka!" Kata Killua.

"Mereka belum datang ya?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Belum." Jawab Gon.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kurapika melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal.

.

"Eh! Itu Hisoka kan?" Kata Kurapika menunjuk belakang Killua.

"Wah! Iya! Itu Hisoka! Tapi..mana Kuroro?" Jawab Gon.

"Yo!" Kata Hisoka mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Mana Kuroro?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Hm...dia akan datang sebentar lagi." Jawab Hisoka.

.

Belum lama Hisoka berbicara, terdengar suara anak berteriak.

.

"Heeeiiiiiiiii!" Kata anak itu berlari.

"Wah! Itu Kuroro!" Kata Gon.

"Eh? Apa yang di belakangnya itu?" Tanya Killua.

"Waaaah! Itu anjing!" Kata Kurapika.

"B-besar sekali!" Hisoka terbelalak.

.

Melihat anjing yang berukuran lebih besar dari mereka, mereka pun lari terbirit-birit.

.

"Tolooooooooong!" Gon dan Killua berteriak.

"Kurapika! Ayo kita lari ke sebelah sana!" Ajak Kuroro yang berada di samping Kurapika.

"I-iya! Baiklah!"

.

Kuroro langsung menarik Kurapika ke sebuah jalan sempit.

.

"Huuu! Seram sekali tempat ini!" Kata Kuroro memasang wajah aneh.

"Kenapa kita harus sembunyi di sini?"

"Dari pada kita di makan anjing itu."

"Tapi, kalau kita ketemu kuchisake-onna gimana?"

"Apa itu?"

"Hantu bodoh!"

"Eh! Mana mungkin ada hantu siang-siang!"

"Kuchisake-onna bisa muncul kapan saja. Di setiap jalan kecil."

.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari belakang mereka. Suara itu semakin dekat,dekat dan mereka langsung lari.

.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Kuroro dan Kurapika berteriak.

"H-hah? Ada apa?" Seorang nenek kebingungan melihat kedua anak itu berteriak.

.

Mereka terus berlari , berlari dan "BRUKKK.".

"Aw!" Kata Kurapika.

"Eh? Kita ketemu lagi!" Gon kegirangan.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya Killua.

"Kami bersembunyi." Jawab Kuroro langsung berdiri.

"Ah! Sepertinya, aku harus pulang sekarang!" Kata Gon.

"Iya! Aku juga!"

.

Mereka pun pulang. Dan saat itu lah Kurapika terbangun dari mimpinya. Seminggu kemudian, Kurapika berulang tahun. Senritsu membuat kan banyak sekali makanan. Di ulang tahun Kurapika yang ke-14 ini, sangat meriah, karena ke esokan hari nya, Kurapika sudah kelas 9. Teman-temannya pun datang ke pesta ulang tahun Kurapika.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kurapika!" Kata Gon sambil memberi sebuah hadiah.

"Terima kasih Gon!" Jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm! Ini untuk mu." Killua memberi Kurapika hadiah sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Terima kasih Killua!" Kurapika tersenyum manis.

"Yah...ini dari ku."

"Terima kasih Hisoka!"

"Sama-sama."

"Eh!" Kurapika merasa ada seseorang yang tidak datang.

"Ada apa Kurapika?" Tanya Senritsu yang bingung melihat Kurapika.

"Uuum...itu.. ada teman ku yang tidak datang."

"Oh! Siapa nama nya?"

"Kuroro."

"Iya ya, kemana dia?" Gon keheranan.

"Hei! Hisoka! Kau kan biasa bersama nya."

"Aku ke rumah nya tadi."

"Lalu? Ada apa?"

"Dia harus pergi ke rumah nenek nya yang sedang sakit."

"Oh! Begitu." Kurapika merasa sangat kecewa, namun ia berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya.

.

Pesta pun berjalan dengan baik, dan sekarang sudah saatnya tidur. Namun, Kurapika sedang duduk di kamarnya. Ia membuka kado dari teman-temannya. Sepatu dari Hisoka, Boneka dari Killua dan tas selempang dari Gon. Kurapika sangat senang menerimanya, tapi ia merasa sedih tidak dapat hadiah dari Kuroro. Ke esokan harinya...

.

"Kurapikaaa!"

"Ah! Kuroro.." Kurapika menoleh.

"Maaf ya, kemarin aku tidak datang."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, ini!" Kuroro memberi hadiah kepada Kurapika.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Buka saja."

.

Kurapika pun membuka kado itu, dan mata nya membulat saat melihat sebuah kalung yang sangat cantik itu.

.

"Waah! Cantik sekali!"

"Kau suka?"

"Aku sangat suka Kuroro! Terima kasih!"

"Tidak masalah. Hm...ayo pakailah."

"Baiklah."

.

Melihat Kurapika kesusahan, Kuroro pun membantu nya.

.

"Biar aku bantu."

"Terima kasih."

.

Tangan Kuroro terasa dingin. Kurapika merasa nyaman ada di samping Kuroro.

.

"Nah! Selesai!"

"Terima kasih ya!"

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya!"

.

Tepat saat Kurapika masuk kelas, bel pun berbunyi.

.

Teng teng teng

.

"Apa Kuroro sudah di kelas ya?" Kata Kurapika dalam hati.

.

Yah..mereka tidak satu kelas. Kurapika kelas 9, Kuroro dan Hisoka sudah kelas 10 , sedangkan Gon dan Killua masih kelas 8.

.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian!" Perintah pak Leorio.

.

Pelajaran di selimuti dengan suasana tenang. Saat istirahat pun tiba. Kurapika pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia membaca buku di sana. Tiba-tiba, Gon dan Killua menghampiri Kurapika.

.

"Yo, Kurapika!" Kata Killua.

"Hm?"

"Kau mau datang pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Yah.. besok kan liburan musim panas, jadi kita akan pergi berlibur."

"Hm...aku harus tanya Senritsu dulu."

"Baiklah, jika sudah sepakat, datanglah besok jam 11 siang."

"Ya!"

.

Saat pulang sekolah...

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Ya, selamat datang."

"Kau sedang apa senritsu?"

"Ah, aku baru saja menyiapkan makanan. Ayo makanlah."

"Baiklah."

"Bagaimana?"

"Hmmmm...enak!"

"Hahaha."

"Oh iya, Senritsu.."

"Ya?"

"Besok kan liburan musim panas, bolehkah aku pergi bersama teman-temanku?"

"Tentu saja boleh Kurapika."

"Benarkah."

"Iya."

"Terima kasih!"

"Tidak masalah. Nah, sekarang habis kan makananmu dan mandi ya."

"Ya."

"Aku mau pergi dulu."

"Kemana?"

"Belanja."

"Oh, hati-hati ya!"

"Iya."

.

Kurapika pun menghabiskan makanannya dan mandi. Ia bersenandung di kamar mandi.

.

"Haaa...segarnya."

.

Kurapika memakai baju dan membaca buku di atas kasur.

Tut tuut tuut

.

"Ah, telpon. Halo?"

"Ah, halo Kurapika!"

"Oh, Gon. Ada apa?"

"Kau boleh ikut?"

"Iya."

"Waaah! Kalau begitu besok datang ya!"

"Ya."

"Yah...itu saja, selamat malam!"

"Ya."

.

Cklek..

.

Senritsu pun pulang.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!"

"Eh? Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum."

"Ini, aku bawa makanan kecil."

"Waaah!"

"Hahaha aku tahu kau pasti akan senang."

.

Kurapika memakan makanan kecil nya dan tidur. Ke esokan hari nya, ia pergi menemui teman-teman nya.

.

"Ah! Itu Kurapika!"

"Maaf! Aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi, kita mau berlibur kemana?" Tanya Kuroro memulai percakapan.

"Hm...bagaimana kalau ke pantai?" Neon memberi usulan.

"Boleh juga ya!" Kata Machi.

"Kalau begitu sudah setuju?" Tanya Shalnark.

"Yah! Aku sih setuju saja." Kata Kurapika.

"Kita akan bagi tugas." Killua menyela.

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Gon.

"Untuk membeli apa-apa saja yang harus di bawa."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Ya, sudah waktu nya pulang!"

.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

**To be continued...**

**.**

.

.

Wahaaaaaaaaa! Selesai sudah chapter ke 2 nya. Ivon ngelanjutin ni fic sambil ngerjain PR matematika. Puyeng!

Tapi...yang penting selesai dah.

.

Arigatou to all reader's.

.

Boleh minta review's nya?


End file.
